Butterscotch
by Sakusha
Summary: Trowa shares a sticky sweet dessert with Quarte. And he just might get some too. Sequel to 'Natural Vanilla'Yaoi.


Yaoi. 3x4. Companion story to _Natural Vanilla_, though you need not read to get the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Butterscotch

* * *

It was a standoff. The only thing missing, Trowa thought, was the cheesy music.

"I won't tell if you don't," Heero said.

Trowa rolled his eyes, "There's only four of us in the house, Yuy. It's not like he's not going to find out."

"I'm not afraid of him. You?"

"No."

Both had established that neither one of them were afraid, yet neither of them moved to claim the pint sitting on the counter in front of them.

"So..."

Trowa turned and opened a cupboard, then a drawer. He came back with a spoon and a bowl. He opened the pint and helped himself to a few small scoops of vanilla.

Heero got himself a spoon as well. When Trowa was done, Heero picked up the pint with one hand and stuck the spoon in it.

"You better leave him some. Things could get messy if you don't," Trowa told the other pilot.

Heero chose to ignore Trowa and, taking the pint of vanilla ice cream, walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the study.

"Well, he was warned," Trowa said to the empty kitchen.

Trowa looked at his bowl of ice cream. Not wanting to face the wrath of shinigami, Trowa had taken very little. It was Duo's ice cream, after all. His partner in crime didn't feel the same way, obviously.

It looked, kinda boring. It needed ....something.

Trowa went to the walk in cupboard to look for that something. The winner family had...everything. Trowa imagined you could feed a small country with just canned goods alone. He'd found cans of okra and chick beans. Jars of olives and a half a dozen spices that Trowa doubted he could pronounce.

He was just about to give up when he spied a bottle of chocolate syrup. It wasn't the thing he was looking for really, but it was something. Preferable to the olives, anyways. Trowa sighed in resignation and picked up the chocolate syrup when something caught his eye. Behind the syrup, was a small jar of Butterscotch topping. Trowa's eyes lit up. Butterscotch. Now that was just the something he'd been looking for.

He set down the chocolate, picked up the butterscotch and walked out of the cupboard. His ice cream had gotten a little soft, but it didn't matter to Trowa. He popped open the jar and spooned out a healthy amount on top of the ice cream. He didn't bother putting the jar away, sure he'd be back for more later on.

He mixed the ice cream with the topping until it was all the same consistency and dripped from his spoon when he lifted it out of the bowl. Perfect.

Trowa walked through the house slurping the concoction from his spoon. He ended up going upstairs and was surprised to see Quatre's door open. Quatre had left earlier that morning on some sort of business Trowa still wasn't sure of. Still, Trowa was happy to see that the blonde was home.

Trowa knocked on the door as he walked in. Quarte was sitting at his desk looking at some papers but smiled when he saw Trowa.

"Hey."

"Hey," Trowa answered back. "Busy?"

Quatre leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Not that busy. My sister wanted me to look over some papers. I really don't know what she expects of me right now."

Trowa sat on Quatre's bed, still eating his dessert. It was past melted now and clearly had more butterscotch than ice cream. Trowa looked up as he licked the spoon off. Quatre had swiveled his chair so that it was facing the bed. He was staring intently at Trowa.

"Quarte?"

Quatre shook himself. " What _are_ you eating?"

"Ice cream and butterscotch." Trowa dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

"It looks like more butterscotch than anything else." Quarte observed.

"I kinda got... carried away." Trowa smiled. There was a pause and Trowa found himself staring at Quarte's lips.

"So, are you going to eat all that all by yourself or are you going to share?" Quarte asked, sounding a bit amused.

Trowa blinked. "You want some?" He recovered fairly quickly and held the bowl out to Quarte,"But, I have to warn you, it really is mostly butterscotch."

Quarte took the bowl from Trowa's hands and swirled the spoon before taking a lump of sticky stuff and putting in his mouth. The butterscotch stuck to the cold spoon and Quatre had to suck the spoon to get it off. He handed the bowl back to Trowa while he cleaned off the spoon and then tried to hand the spoon back.

Trowa held the bowl and stared at the spoon still in Quarte's hand. He knew he was staring too.

Quatre got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to Trowa. He took a spoonful of butterscotch and brought it to Trowa's lips while Trowa watched in rapt fascination.

"I though we were sharing."

Trowa didn't answer, but opened his mouth. He cleaned the spoon off much the way Quarte did, but this time he caught Quarte's eyes as he did so. His thoughts were unmistakable.

Slowly Trowa took the spoon from Quatre, their hands touching briefly. Trowa scrapped the bottom of the bowl, and equally slowly brought the spoon to Quatre's mouth. Quatre opened his mouth readily. He licked the spoon clean. When he was done, he took the spoon from Trowa's hand and leaned forward. The bowl slid from Trowa's lap as Trowa leaned into Quarte.

Their lips meet, sticky and sweet and utterly delicious. It was cold and warm and completely erotic. The kiss ended sweet, with neither being able to move away from each other.

"Quarte.." Trowa whispered.

"Yes Trowa..." Quarte sounded breathless.

"I think we're gonna need more butterscotch." A slow smile crept onto Trowa face.

"Most definitely." Quarte grinned.

While butterscotch and vanilla had been great, butterscotch and Quatre was definitely much _much_ better.

* * *

Sakusha


End file.
